<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Talk by GiselleC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153778">Little Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiselleC/pseuds/GiselleC'>GiselleC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiselleC/pseuds/GiselleC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine was afraid of everything that was going on around her, but after a conversation with uncle Sweets,She knew that everything would be fine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Hodgins/Angela Montenegro, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this idea after watching the 9 season, I thought that Christine and Sweets should have a little conversation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christine did not understand what was going on.</p><p> His father had come back from so long away.</p><p> He was at home.</p><p> But everything was confusing and he was always angry and fighting with his mother.</p><p> She was a little afraid.</p><p> —Christine? (Sweets's voice called out to her)</p><p> The little girl with intense green eyes, inherited from her mother, stared at the man in front of her.</p><p> "What happened, dear?"</p><p> - Daddy is weird. (She declared) He is sad and Mom is sad all the time. (She murmured)</p><p> -How do you feel about it?</p><p> —I don't know .. (She looked at little hands) Maybe he was happier away? (She questioned him)</p><p> "Never." (Lance said and stood in front of the girl) He wasn't happy far away and I swear to you.</p><p> "And why is he still sad?"</p><p> —Adults are complicated. (He said) But don't worry, your father will be fine and he will be as he was before.</p><p> —Do you promise? (She said staring at him)</p><p> -Of course, I promise. (He smiled) Now, how about the weekend we go for a walk. (He asked and put Christine on his lap) Me, you and Dayse, we could go pedaling and have some snack.</p><p> —It's going to be so much fun! (She said excitedly) Thanks Uncle Sweets! (She hugged him)I love you.</p><p> - I love you too.(He smile) Everything will be fine. (He kissed her forehead) </p><p> Christine knew that everything would be fine.</p><p> For Uncle Sweets was always right and on the weekend they would go for a walk.</p><p> And it would be a lot of fun and they could talk about the baby and have a snack.</p><p> It was everything she wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Concept of dead and Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I had an idea of a continuation, just because I think Christine is very cute and would love to see more scenes of her</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christine did not understand the concept of death.</p><p> Does someone who dies disappear?</p><p> Will someone who dies go to heaven?</p><p> She couldn't understand.</p><p> Until yesterday Sweets was with her and now he was gone.</p><p> —Mom? (Christine called softly)</p><p> —Yes, Sweetheart? (Brennan looked at daughter)</p><p> Brennan was helping Christine change clothes, she was changing her dress for a black dress.</p><p> Her father explained that it meant mourning.</p><p> —Where's Uncle Sweets? (She asked)</p><p> — We already talked, your father explained to you and so did I. (The girl murmured)</p><p> - But .. (She looked at her feet) What about his baby?  Won't he meet the baby?</p><p> —He goes .. (Temperance said and bent down in front of the girl) Christine, I know you're confused, but things happen and we can't change them.</p><p> —Could it be you or Daddy? (She asked)</p><p> —Yes. (Brennan said) Uncle Sweets was a hero.</p><p> —What about Aunt Daisy? What will happen to her? Will she be alone?"</p><p> —She had us, we'll stay with her and help her and the baby. (Brennan put a lock of her hair behind her ear) everything will be fine.</p><p> —Uncle Sweets said it would be okay and he was gone. (She looked at Brennan) Mommy, aren't you going to leave like Uncle Sweets (She took a deep breath)… Or like Daddy?</p><p> Brennan looked into the small, frightened girl's eyes.</p><p> She was afraid, the same fear that Brennan was.</p><p> Fear of being abandoned.</p><p> —No love, I will stay. (She hugged Christine) I will always be with you, no matter what.</p><p> -I love you mommy, I want to be with you forever.</p><p> — love you, too, Christine.</p><p> Christine still did not understand the concept of death, but she knew that she would always have her mother by her side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The recluse in the recliner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn't understand.</p><p>His parents were screaming and his mother was sad And his father was so angry.</p><p>The past few days had been tense and she was terrified.</p><p>Christine hated it when her parents fought, so she peeked while the two of them discussed something.</p><p>She didn't understand what was going on.</p><p>But his father had taken the guns and he never took them.</p><p>She was anxious and closed her eyes for a second and then when she opened her mother was in front of her.</p><p>—What did I say about spying on adults? (Brennan asked as he picked her up)</p><p>- It's not polite. (The girl murmured) What's going on? Why are you and Daddy fighting?</p><p>—Nothing dear, but we're going to stay with Grandpa Max for a while.</p><p>—And will Dad go too? (Christine asked) And why are there guns here?</p><p>—Daddy will stay. (Brennan replied simply) Get your backpack fast.</p><p>The girl nodded and quickly went up the stairs, she went to her room and took the backpack her mother had sent and got her favorite plush.</p><p>She didn't know how long she would be gone.</p><p>As soon as she came down, her father was waiting for her beside her mother.</p><p>They both had sad looks and although they didn't speak to her, she knew something was up.</p><p>Something bad.</p><p>—Look at you.(Booth said and picked her up) You'll be staying with Grandpa for a while, okay?</p><p>—Yes, Dad, will you come later?</p><p>—Yes. (He smiled) I love you Christine, I love you forever, no matter what happens.</p><p>—I love you too, Daddy! (She hugged him) Come and get us soon, we'll miss you.</p><p>—Yeah, We'll miss you.(Brennan murmured and hugged them both) Take care. (She murmured)</p><p>—We'll be all together soon, I promise.</p><p>He gave Temperance a quick kiss and then one on Christine's forehead and passed it to his mother.</p><p>And so Christine and her mother left the house.</p><p>And little girl Booth had the small feeling that she would never see that house again.</p><p>And neither did your father.</p><p>At least not anytime soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>